<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Shipping by Dajokn19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036337">Some Shipping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajokn19/pseuds/Dajokn19'>Dajokn19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubble Bath, M/M, No Sex, Public Nudity, Sneaking Around, Spanking, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajokn19/pseuds/Dajokn19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short scenes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midnight Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually write longer action adventure, but since a lot of the appeal of fanfiction is getting to explore relationships between characters that never came to fruition in the original stories, I figured I'd give it a shot. One of the biggest issues with erotic fanfiction is that the characters end up doing things or reacting in ways that make no sense based on age, personality, psychology, prior relationship, etc. Crafting a believable scenario of that sort which has some kind of narrative arch instead of just being erotic for the sake of it, is, in my opinion, more difficult than just doing crossovers.</p><p>Please comment to help me improve my writing, if you have a suggestion for where the story should go from here, or if you just want to leave feedback!</p><p>If you enjoyed this one please check out my other works as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon stared at the shadows of the tree branches outside his window, moving back and forth along the moon lit ceiling, blown by the night breeze that drafted in through the curtains.<br/><br/>He could smell the sea in the air, dank and salty. He could smell the lingering scents of dinner trickling in from the hallway. He could smell Killua, fresh and clean, his hair still a bit wet from the bath.He closed his big brown eyes, relaxing into the atmosphere of the room, the warm sheets, the cool air. The soft sweet scent of willow leaves mixed with the current of air from outside the window. Today was a perfect day...</p><p><br/><br/>He thought about Killua, Killua in the bath a little while ago. Remembering it gave him a warm happy feeling. Killua was just a few feet away in the dark after all, his breathing carrying soft and regular from down on the floor. Maybe he was asleep, but maybe not.<br/><br/>"Killua, can you smell me?" Gon asked out loud<br/><br/>"No?" Killua replied softly in return.<br/><br/><em>So he wasn't asleep!</em><br/><br/>"I can smell you" Gon continued "Can you smell the willow tree?"<br/><br/>"Why does that matter?"<br/><br/>"I dunno"<br/><br/>"Go to sleep Gon... you're like a little animal" Killua yawned.</p><p><br/><br/>There was silence as Gon closed his eyes again, it wasn't working, so he went back to staring at the shadows playing on the ceiling.<br/><br/>In his mind's eye he still saw his best friend in the bath covered in bubbles, splashing playfully at him, his blue eyes looking happy instead of serious for once. <em>So happy!</em> His wild silver hair dark and wet. <em>So nice and clean</em>. He remembered Killua drying off, "so handsome"<br/><br/>"What's handsome?" Killua's sleepy voice asked quietly.<br/><br/>Gon opened his eyes with a start, he hadn't realized he had closed them. <em>Did I say that out loud!</em><br/><br/>"Uh! Nothing!"<br/><br/>"Ok then" Killua replied skeptically.</p><p><br/><br/>Another long silence filled the dark room, Gon tried not to think about the other boy sleeping just feet away from him, but the more he tried the more thoughts of Killua came flying back into his mind. Killua jumping in the tub, taking his clothes off.<br/><br/>That last one gave him gave him a kind of warm embarrassed feeling. <em>I'll never be able to get to sleep like this!</em><br/><br/>Gon sighed loudly in frustration, rolling over and then back again under the warm patchwork quilt.<br/><br/>He had a great idea.<br/><br/>"Killua!" he said excitedly, sitting up in bed "Let's take another bath!"</p><p><br/><br/>Killua was laying on the fur rug next to his bed, wrapped under several colorful knitted blankets, his arms above his head under an old feather pillow. He stared up at Gon with a tired, sleepy expression.<br/><br/>"What? Why?" he inquired with a slightly puzzled tone "Its the middle of the night Gon, and we already had one"</p><p>His friend could be so impulsive sometimes.<br/><br/>"I can't sleep" Gon explained "and I just want to"<br/><br/>Killua stretched before tossing the blankets aside and sitting up. "I can't sleep either, so I might as well"<br/><br/>He was tired though, <em>why does it have to be now of all times?</em> But he knew once Gon got it in his head to do something he wasn't easily dissuaded.</p><p><br/><br/>"Yay!" Gon jumped nimbly out of bed, his bare feet landing on the wooden floor as quietly as a cat.<br/><br/>Killua stood up and started walking towards the door.<br/><br/>"Wait!" Gon whispered urgently "That door squeaks, Aunt Mito will hear us!"<br/><br/>"Let's go this way!" He suggested, pointing across the room to the open window.<br/><br/>"Ok"<br/><br/>Gon climbed up on the still, parting the dark curtains before dropping to the ground outside. Killua followed him out the window.</p><p><br/><br/>The night was clear and a brilliant expanse of stars covered the sky above him. The surrounding forest stood out darkly against the bright sky, the tops of trees faintly lit by the light of the full moon. Crickets chipped from nearby bushes and the light of strange purple and orange fireflies twinkled on and off in the dark.<br/><br/>The chilly air blew through his t-shirt and boxers and the wet grass was cold and uncomfortable under his bare feet.<br/><br/>"Follow me" Gon whispered, guiding him through the brush around the outside of the house.<br/><br/>They climbed over a short picket fence and ducked under a clothesline before Gon stopped beneath a window.<br/><br/>"In here, go quietly" he reached up and opened the wooden shutters , the window behind was already ajar.<br/><br/>Killua considered using Nen to make sure there was actually no one there before climbing in. <em>I don't want to get caught sneaking around at night after everyone's been so nice to me.</em><br/><br/>But Gon was already back inside. Killua shrugged and pulled himself up through the opening.</p><p><br/><br/>The bathroom was on the other side, the old wooden tub, still full, sat on one side of the room opposite the closed door, a mirror and a handful of old chairs in between. It was still wet from a few hours ago. He reached up and closed the window, blocking out the cold air while letting the moonlight shine into the room.<br/><br/>"Should we turn on the light?" He whispered to Gon<br/><br/>"Nah Auntie might see"<br/><br/>"Ok" The moonlight was enough to see by anyway.<br/><br/>Gon walked over to the tub and put his hand in. "It's still nice and warm!" he said happily, stirring the water.<br/><br/>"Well let's get this over with so we can go to sleep" Killua said, stretching his arms behind his head and yawning.<br/><br/>Gon pulled his sleeveless shirt off over his spikey black-green hair, draping it on the back of one of the chairs. He sat down backwards on it, straddling the seat in his boxers, moonlight glinting subtly off his small tanned shoulders.<br/><br/>He rested his chin on the back, staring directly at Killua.<br/><br/><br/>"Are you going to?...oh" Killua paused, suddenly understanding why Gon wanted to do this. The sheer brazenness coupled with the elaborateness of the scheme was hilarious!<br/><br/>Killua broke into a fit of laughter, doubling over and covering his mouth, trying to hold back from laughing too loud.<br/><br/>"What is it Killua?" Gon responded with a smile.<br/><br/>"You could have just...asked... stupid!" Killua laughed<br/><br/>"Asked what?"<br/><br/>"If you wanted me to take my clothes off. I want to be your friend Gon, I would have just said yes!"<br/><br/>"You are my friend Killua" Gon reminded him.<br/><br/>"Thank you Gon"<br/><br/>"But you don't have to take your clothes off to be my friend" Gon continued "if you don't want, I can take the bath by myself"<br/><br/>"But I did want to see you take your clothes off" he admitted, after a moment, embarrassed. <em>I could have just asked!?</em></p><p><br/><br/>Gon stood up and took off his underwear, placing it on the back of the chair next to the shirt. He climbed into the tub naked. The water was soothing and he ducked momentarily into it, wiping his eyes off as he surfaced.<br/><br/>It felt strange with Killua watching him now.<br/><br/>"It's ok, I forgive you" Killua said, feeling more amused than offended by Gon's plan.<br/><br/>He took his shirt and boxers off, putting them on the chair. His pale skin stood out in the dark room, almost glowing in the soft light.<br/><br/>Gon was staring at him again.</p><p><br/><br/>"So I <em>was</em> who you were calling handsome" he grinned, sliding into the water across from him.<br/><br/>"You are handsome!"<br/><br/>Killua moved his arms back and forth slowly through the warm relaxing water, the ripples shimmering in the moonlight. The bubbles were almost gone now, and the water was nearly clear.<br/><br/>"I know" he said with pretended self-importance "Everyone always says so...you however, look funny with your hair wet..."<br/><br/>"No I don't!" Gon responded, reaching up and stroking his hair self-consciously it was still spiked but flopping down sideways.<br/><br/>Killua ducked his head under with a splash.</p><p>"And your dick is small" he mocked playfully, surfacing and wiping an arm across his face.</p><p><br/><br/>"Hey! Stop looking at it!" Gon splashed at him with both hands, grinning from ear to ear.<br/><br/>The water hit Killua square in the face, spilling all over the floor outside the tub.<br/><br/>"Serves you right for wanting to see mine!" Killua jabbed, sweeping a large wave of water back at him. Gon dodged beneath the moonlit surface with a splash, grabbing hold of Killua's leg and dragging him under. Killua tussled with him under blurry muffled water, trying to get a grip on Gon's wet slick body, but he managed to wiggle out.<br/><br/>They popped back up at the same time, spilling a large amount of water out to the floor.<br/><br/>"No fair, you got water up my nose!" Killua snorted<br/><br/>"Well you got water in my ears" Gon countered, tilting his head to the side and knocking gently on it.<br/><br/>"You're the one who went under!"<br/><br/>A light clicked on in the hallway outside the bathroom, orange light glowing brightly from the crack under the door.</p><p><br/><br/>"Gon? Is that you?" It was Auntie.<br/><br/>Both boys froze for an instant, neither had thought of how much noise they were making.<br/><br/>Footsteps came down the hall.<br/><br/>"Let's go!" Gon whispered loudly, hopping out of the tub and splashing through the puddle that now covered the floor.<br/><br/>He pulled the window open quickly and silently, scampering through the opening.<br/><br/>"Gon wait!" Killua whispered as he followed, nearly slipping on the wet floor. He snatched their clothes off the chair just as the footsteps stopped outside the door. Killua lunged for the open window, jumping through it to the ground below.</p><p><br/><br/>"Shhh! Over here!"<br/><br/>Gon was crouched against the outside of the house, naked and dripping wet, a finger over his lips. Killua crouched down next to him, the night air was freezing on his exposed skin.<br/><br/>Through the window they could hear the door to the hallway open. "What in tarnation?!" Aunt Mito's voice carried from inside the house.<br/><br/>"She sounds mad!" Killua snickered in a whisper, sending Gon into a fit of quiet giggles.<br/><br/>"We made .. hehe. . such a mess!" Gon whispered<br/><br/>The two took off back around the house, Killua holding their wet clothes in one hand.</p><p><br/><br/>Moonbeams shined through the pitch black of the forest around them as they ran as quickly as possible in the frigid air. <em>I hope no one is watching...</em>Killua thought, it would be super embarrassing if anyone saw us like this. Just the thought made him blush. What if someone was watching them with night vision or thermal?<br/><br/>Gon stopped running under the window to his bedroom, climbing in through the curtains. Killua followed him, feeling even more naked than he was as he climbed into the window. This was getting humiliating.<br/><br/>Gon closed it behind them, drawing the curtains shut and leaving the room completely dark.<br/><br/>"I forgot... our ...clothes" Gon stated quietly, his teeth chattering as he shivered from the cold.<br/><br/>"I grabbed them" Killua replied in a whisper, holding up the wet bundle before tossing it aside onto the floor. “They're all wet”<br/><br/>“Here!” Gon whispered back, pulling the quilt off the bed and draping it around his shoulders as he sat down on the mattress, he held up one end.</p><p><br/><br/>Killua climbed under it, snuggling close to Gon's wet naked body. It was so warm. They sat together for a moment under the thick blanket, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.<br/><br/>“That was so much fun” Gon whispered as he brushed up against Killua, pulling the quilt tightly around his other side. The bed underneath them was wet now too.<br/><br/>“That was embarrassing!” Killua replied “What if Aunt Mito had caught us like that? Or seen us running through the yard?”<br/><br/>“That's what made it fun!” Gon insisted “I thought you liked danger?”<br/><br/>“I'm ok with danger, not humiliation!” Killua complained<br/><br/>“But it was still fun anyway”<br/><br/>“I guess so” he agreed</p><p>A light turned on in the hallway.</p><p><br/><br/>“Uh oh, it's Aunt Mito! Quick, pretend to be asleep!”</p><p>Gon flung himself down on the bed under the blanket, pulling Killua down on top on him. Their naked bodies wrapping tightly together in the dark under the covers, faces inches apart.<br/><br/>“Shhh!” he whispered, pulling the blanket over their heads.<br/><br/>Both boys held their breath as Aunt Mito opened the door, surveying the room briefly before shutting it again. The light in the hallway clicked off and her footsteps retreated down the hall.<br/><br/>“I think she's gone now” Killua said after a minute.</p><p>“I know” Gon responded, grinning.</p><p>Killua blushed “I'm going to go put on some clothes”</p><p> </p><p>He threw the blanket off and the two boys put on fresh clothes, tiptoeing quietly in the dark. Gon pushed the wet ones under the bed. They settled back in, Gon on the bed and Killua back under the blankets on the floor.<br/><br/>“Good night” His silver haired friend said into the dark<br/><br/>“Good night” Gon replied, he could sleep well now. Of all the adventures he and Killua had been on, this was one of his favorites.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chastisement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawrou knocked on the door to Misato's apartment, pausing first to glance up and down the corridor outside. No one else was watching.<br/><br/>He knew Misato wouldn't be home this time of day, she was busy supervising the operations center. <em>That means if someone answers the door it will be... <br/></em><br/>The white metal door opened, sliding quietly along it's track.</p><p><br/><br/>"Kawrou?" <br/><br/>Shinji was standing on the other side, barefoot and wearing a rumpled white button down shirt and dark pants. A pair of earbuds were dangling from his ear, attached to the old cassette player clipped onto his belt. <br/><br/>"Come in" He said, standing aside. <br/><br/>Kawrou walked into the small messy apartment as Shinji shut the door behind him. Empty beer cans were strewn everywhere, <em>Misato's drinking problem is getting out of hand</em>.<br/><br/>"What are you doing here Kawrou?" Shinji asked. His demeanor seemed dejected, and his brown eyes were red as if he had been crying. <br/><br/>"I came to see you Shinji-kun!" Kawrou replied enthusiastically.<br/><br/>Shinji seemed slightly surprised. "Why?"<br/><br/>"Cause I'm your friend aren't I? That's what friends do." <br/><br/>"Yes, of course your my friend Kawrou" Shinji affirmed quietly. <em>I just want to be alone right now...</em>"I'm sorry everything is so messy"<br/><br/>"It's no problem!" Kawrou smiled.<br/><br/>"My room is this way" Shinji said, leading him through the clutter to the back of the apartment.</p><p><br/><br/>In contrast to the rest of the place Shinji's room was relatively tidy and almost empty except for a desk, a bed, and a few belongs and articles of clothing scattered about. <br/><br/>"I'm glad to see where you've been spending your free time" Kawrou stated "I never see you around the piano room any more"<br/><br/>"I'm not any good at it" Shinji sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bunk and placing the cassette player carefully on the desk beside it "Not like you are anyway"<br/><br/>"I'm not good for anything" he continued, his voice cracking into a near sob "or...any...anyone"<br/><br/>"That's not true Shinji-kun" Kawrou said, sitting down on the bunk next to him.<br/><br/>"It is true! Everyone, all those billions of people, men, women, children, gone, dead, all because of me..." Shinji sniffed, tears starting in his eyes. "I'm a monster Kawrou, I'm a monster and everyone is just acting like it doesn't matter. I don't deserve to be alive, I don't deserve to be happy..." <br/><br/>"Don't say such things" Kawrou replied in a low steady voice "You just need something to take your mind off the Impact" <br/><br/>"How can you say that after everything I'm responsible for? What could possibly take my mind off that!"<br/><br/>"Well..." Kawrou leaned forward on the edge of Shinji's bunk and propped up his chin to an exaggerated thinking posture, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his eyes <br/><br/><br/>He sat like that for a while before saying with a sly smile "I could beat you... would that make you feel better?"<br/><br/>"I...I guess I deserve it" Shinji admitted after a moment, feeling both nervous and relieved at the thought of paying in some tangible way for the gnawing guilt that was welling up inside him. <br/><br/>"Just don't break my nose ok" he asked, suddenly a bit more worried than relieved. <br/><br/>Kawrou snickered to himself quietly, his hand over his mouth barely concealing an amused grin.<br/><br/>The smile was aggravating. <em>I'm being serious, is this a joke to him?</em> "What's so funny!"<br/><br/><br/>"I don't want to actually hurt you Shinji. I like you" Kawrou laughed, throwing his arm gently around Shinji's slim shoulders.<br/><br/>"Umm, ok" Shinji responded, confused.<br/><br/>"I meant, since you seem to feel you should be punished, how would it make you feel if I gave you a good little beating, just the two of us"<br/><br/>Shinji paused for a moment, staring down at his lap, his face warming with an involuntary blush as he understood Kawrou's proposal. Kawrou reacted just as quickly with an almost mischievous smile at the sight of his younger friend's adorable bewilderment. <br/><br/>"Oh, I see" Shinji replied "that would be..." A confusing feeling came over him at the thought,<em> it would be.. exciting?</em> <br/><br/>"Ok I guess" he finished. <br/><br/><br/>"Then let's do it!" Kawrou exclaimed, standing up off the edge of the bunk and gripping Shinji by the shoulder. <br/><br/>"Now!?"<br/><br/>"Why not? You've been a bad boy after all Shinji-kun" he said with a glint in his eye. "And Misato won't be home for another three hours"<br/><br/>Shinji stood up, Kawrou's hand still on his shoulder. "Should I close the door?" <br/><br/>"Nope, door stays open" Kawrou grinned, pushing him gently but firmly back onto the bed. <br/><br/>"Ok" Shinji said, his heart starting to pound faster as the guilt that had been in the pit of his stomach began to give way to an excited anticipation. "How are you going to beat me?"<br/><br/>"Turn around" Kawrou replied, maneuvering Shinji face down on the soft white sheets. He reached down and picked his legs up onto the bed. Shinji complied with the motions, curious about what was coming next. <br/><br/><br/>"Like this!" Kawrou grinned, slapping him hard on the butt.<br/><br/>Shinji jumped in surprise at the sudden sting. "Ah!"<br/><br/>"Sorry, was that too hard?" Kawrou asked with genuine concern.<br/><br/>"No" Shinji replied. The front of his pants were tightening with the anticipation of the next blow. <em>Why do I like this so much?</em> "Harder..." <br/><br/>"As you wish" Kawrou spanked him again even harder, a loud slap echoing off the white metal walls of the room.<br/><br/>"Keep going" Shinji mumbled.<br/><br/><br/>Kawrou kept spanking him, the tightness in Shinji's pants growing with the anticipation of each stroke, rubbing against the bed as he flinched.<br/><br/>"Mmmm" he groaned into the sheets as Kawrou came to a pause.<br/><br/>"My my, looks like you're enjoying this a little..."<br/><br/>Kawrou put his hand against his waist, propping him up on to his side. He ran his hand along the front of Shinji's pants, causing him to squirm with pleasure, Kawrou's hand felt so good.<br/><br/>"You like that?" Kawrou asked.<br/><br/>"Yes" Shinji gasped, closing his eyes. <br/><br/>"It appears I do as well" Kawrou grinned, looking down at his own erection. "you're not supposed to enjoy your punishment silly Shinji-kun" he quipped.<br/><br/>"What are you going to do about it?" Shinji smiled back.<br/><br/>"Well I guess we will just have to step it up a bit" Kawrou replied with the same mischievous grin.<br/><br/>He grabbed the edge of Shinji's pants, pulling them down to his ankles.<br/><br/><br/>"Kawrou!" Shinji exclaimed, his face burning as his blush turned deep red. <br/><br/>Kawrou responded by running his hand along the back of Shinji's smooth bare leg up to his white briefs, the shape of his erection plainly visible through the thin fabric, he tensed at the touch.<br/><br/>"Face down!" Kawrou commanded with mock sternness, pushing Shinji's face into the sheets. Shinji clenched in anticipation of what was coming next.<br/><br/>Kawrou spanked him hard across his underwear. It stang more than before,causing Shinji to bounce slightly against the mattress. An indescribable feeling of excitement washed over him.<br/><br/>Kawrou continued, Shinji jumping with each blow, it was starting to hurt a bit now. <br/><br/>"Ah, ow, Kawrou!" He complained<br/><br/>"Tired already Shinji-kun?" The older lad asked, running a hand through Shinji's soft dark hair. "We're just getting started!"<br/><br/><br/>Kawrou reached down and undid his belt, sliding it out of his pants and looking Shinji straight in the eye. Shinji sat up and hesitated for a moment before nodding in silent agreement. <br/><br/>" Shirt off" Kawrou demanded. <br/><br/>Shinji began slowly undoing his shirt one button at a time. The sight of his slim body being slowly and willingly revealed for him to dominate was making Kawrou warm and excited. He couldn't wait to use his belt.<br/><br/>"Hurry up silly Shinji!" <br/><br/>Shinji finished taking off his shirt, placing it on the bed beside him.<br/><br/>"Back down?" He guessed quietly, folding his arms shyly across his bare chest. <br/><br/>"Take those off first" Kawrou said, pointing at Shinji's underwear. <br/><br/><br/>"Umm" <br/><br/>Being beaten by Kawrou was strangely exciting, and almost relieving in a way, but Kawrou seeing him naked, like this? The prospect sent his heart racing.<br/><br/>"Do I have to?" Shinji asked, with obvious fakery, slowly pulling them down. "Please don't make me"<br/><br/>Kawrou pushed him face first back onto the bed, yanking off his underwear in one swift motion. Shinji looked up at Kawrou, feeling a mix of thrill and embarrassment as his friend stared down at him.<br/><br/>"You're sweet Shinji-kun" Kawrou said, surveying his naked body in the bright white light filling the room. Kawrou smacked his hand across Shinji's firm rear, already pink from the blows before.<br/><br/>"Mmm!" Shinji groaned, his bare erection sliding across the soft sheets as he flinched, closing his deep brown eyes tight. <br/><br/><br/>Kawrou whipped the belt down hard across Shinji's bottom, sending a sharp sudden pain through his small frame.<br/><br/>"Ahh ouch!!" Shinji shouted, his hands moving reflexively to his rear. Kawrou swatted them away, lashing the belt down for a second time, this time across his exposed back.<br/><br/>"Oww!"<br/><br/>Shinji closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, grabbing tightly onto the sheets as the delicious pain shot through him. <em>Why do I like this?</em> He felt like he was going to cum. <br/><br/>He waited for another stroke, but it never came.<br/><br/>Shinji opened his eyes and peeked up towards Kawrou. "I didn't mean for you to stop..." <br/><br/><br/>"So that's why you aren't answering your pager!" <br/><br/>Misato was standing in the doorway, dressed in tactical fatigues and a bulletproof vest, a scowl on her face and a can of beer in one hand. The other was holding up Shinji's pager, an urgent alert beeping rapidly on the screen.<br/><br/>Shinji bolted upright, covering his private parts with both hands. <br/><br/>"I didn't...I.. it's.. " he stammered, his face burning worse than his rear as his gaze swam with humiliation. <br/><br/>"Misato-san, this is ... unexpected" Kawrou stated flatly "We were only ..."<br/><br/>"Don't care what you were only!" She snapped viciously at Kawrou "I'll deal with you later!"<br/><br/>"You!" She growled at Shinji, tossing the pager at him "Get dressed!"<br/><br/>Shinji swiped at the pager in mid air with one hand as it flew towards him, squeezing his legs together to hide his still throbbing erection. <br/><br/>He missed, sending the device clattering onto the floor. <br/><br/>"And hurry up!" Misato finished harshly "There's a god damn Angel tearing up the surface and an Eva that needs piloting!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment to help me improve my writing, if you have a suggestion for where the story should go from here, or if you just want to leave feedback!</p><p>If you enjoyed this one please check out my other works as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>